


Three Months Left

by cheachxo



Category: Spurs and Stripes (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheachxo/pseuds/cheachxo
Summary: Kylee and Kimrick have finally slept together, but Kimrick has been avoiding him all day. It's about time they finally talk about it.





	1. The Talk

“About time! Where were you?” Kylee called when Kimrick finally came through the door. The older man ignored him as he hung up his hat and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Kylee just groaned. “Real mature, asshole!”

Kimrick groaned as he sat on the end of his bed and dropped his head into his hands. He had been dreading coming back to the house. When he had woken up in the morning, he had been curled around Kylee with the younger man’s head tucked into his chest and he had felt more content and relaxed than he had since he and his last boyfriend had broken up. Without realizing it, he had pressed a kiss into Kylee’s hair. Kylee snuggled closer to him with a soft moan and Kimrick’s heart started pounding. He decided to leave the other home that day and head to work alone. He needed time away by himself to think and he couldn’t think of anything other than Kylee’s moans and the way he tasted every time he looked at him. 

A soft knock on his door brought him back out of his own thoughts. “Hey, what’s wrong? Can I come in?” Kylee asked. “No.” Kimrick answered, even as Kylee pushed the door open and edged inside. “Do you ever do what you’re told?” He sounded exasperated, but there wasn’t much fire behind his words. He could feel his heart beating faster already though and he screamed internally at how stupid the whole thing was. He was a damn adult and this kid was making him absolutely crazy. 

“I did a very good job of rolling over, thank you very much.” Kylee sassed back at him. He dropped the smirk as soon as he got a good look at Kimrick’s face though. “Shit you regret it, don’t you?”

“No.” He answered too fast and Kylee’s eyes widened a bit. He took a deep breath before trying again. “No, I don’t regret it, it’s just…I’ve never actually…”

“Oh my god, you’ve never just had a hook-up? Seriously?”

“I’ve only ever slept with someone I was in a relationship with.” Kylee took a deep breath at that. 

“Right. Well, I’ve never actually ever been in a relationship, so that’s great. Good job us.” He sat next to him on the bed and knocked their shoulders together. “Seriously though. I’m sorry. Probably should have talked about it first and all that sappy shit.”

“Well we’ll just have to talk about it now then.” Kylee groaned and fell back on the bed, letting his arms fly up above his head so that he was stretched out. Kimrick’s mouth went dry at the sight and he forgot every word he had planned on saying. He turned and leaned down to kiss the sliver of skin on his hip showing from where Kylee’s shirt had ridden up. Kylee flinched in surprise, but relaxed immediately. Kimrick pushed his shirt up a bit more and kissed along his ribs, nipping sharply just under his sternum. Kylee groaned a bit, but reached down to push Kimrick’s head away. “You’re the one who wanted to talk, asshole. Don’t put it off or it will just be more awkward later.”

Kimrick sighed and pulled back. Kylee was propped up on an elbow and was watching him with a soft smile. “Right. Talking.” He sat up fully and turned so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Kylee. 

“So. Would it solve the problem if I said I had been hoping this wasn’t just a one night stand?” Kylee offered.

“I thought you don’t do relationships.” Kimrick countered.

“I’m not saying we jump straight to boyfriend status. Jesus I would probably be a shit boyfriend anyway. I’m just saying I’ve still got three months here. I don’t really see a problem with being friends with benefits, as long as you’re okay with it.”

“You mean just using each other.”

“No. That would be if it was just sex, but I’d like to believe we’re at least sorta friends now?” He bit his lip. They were dangerously close to discussing their feelings at this point and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Ever since he had found out Kimrick was gay, he had allowed his thoughts to wander from just appreciating the hot body the man possessed to appreciating the person occupying the body. He wouldn’t call it a crush, but he definitely liked the guy. Hell, after the ride he’d had the night before, he would even consider coming back out to the ranch after this was all over just to spend the night with the man. Kimrick was quiet for a while before finally coming to a decision.

“Three months. Okay. Think you’d be willing to give it a shot for now? If you still are adamantly against anything other than friends with benefits, we walk away. Clean break. I stay here and you go back to the city.” Kylee bit his lip as he thought about it. He really had nothing to lose here. Kimrick wasn’t asking him to be his boyfriend. He was just asking for a shot to give it a try.

“Y-yeah. I’d be willing to try.” Kimrick surged forward and kissed him before the words were even out of his mouth. His eyes flew open wide before he finally returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. This wasn’t like the make out session they had shared the night before. This was Kimrick sealing their deal. The older man pushed him back onto his back and settled between his legs as he kissed him deeply, hands coming up to push his shirt up and hold him by the waist. Kylee pulled his knees up to let him get closer, one hand holding him close by the back of the neck and the other dropping down to reach for Kim’s jeans.

A knock on the door pulled them from each other like they had been shocked. “Kim? Ky? We’re heading to the bar. Wanna come?” Wes’s voice called through the door and up the stairs.

“Shit. One of us needs to tell him to go away.” Kylee pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and slumped back down on the bed.

“One sec!” He called down the stairs. “Well hop to it, princess. Go tell him we’ll join him.” Kimrick smirked at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’m wearing gym shorts. Absolutely not.” The shorts in question were tented already and he wasn’t wearing underwear either. Kimrick rolled his eyes and reached down to adjust himself. “Go get dressed then. I’ll tell him we’ll be ready in a bit.” He stood and headed down the stairs to talk to Wes. Kylee groaned and willed his dick to deflate. 

“I can’t believe I just agreed to this. Fuck.”


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to the bar with the rest of the ranch hands and Kylee can't help but flirt wjth Wes. Kimrick glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my original characters. Check out the amazing comic this is based on at spursandstripes.com

Kylee fixed his makeup quickly and pulled on a tight pair of jeans and the first semi-decent shirt combination he could find. Kimrick and Wes had been yelling for him to hurry for the last five minutes and he was starting to get annoyed. Finally, Kimrick came upstairs to check on him and managed to catch him as he was coming out of his room.

"I know I said hurry, but your shirt is on backwards." Kylee swore and ripped it off to fix it before pulling on his necklace and fixing his hair one last time. Kim was leaning against the door frame, waiting for him this time though, instead of going back down to wait with Wes. "Come here," he said softly. 

Kylee blushed slightly at the command, even though it was said gently. He stood in front of Kimrick and looked up at him. "What?"

Kimrick leaned down and kissed him gently. "You look fine. Now let's go." Kylee nodded and pushed past him to head down the stairs and out the door, with Wes trailing behind.

The ride to the bar was quiet. Wes sat in the backseat of the truck and Kimrick drove, once again refusing to let Kylee drive when asked. The boy acted like he was sulking in the passenger seat, but, in reality, he was relieved that they were able to act normally around each other, even after their conversation.

He still couldn't believe that he had been willing to consider moving in the direction of a relationship with this man. He couldn't help but wonder what Scotty would say about all of this. He would probably tell Kylee he was being an idiot and then fuck him anyway. 

Kylee sighed and Kim glanced at him, but didn't say anything as they pulled up to the bar. Charlie and Dylan had already gotten them the round table in the corner and Kimrick slid in on one side, subtly pulling Kylee down next to him and far away from Wes. They were all in the same spots as the night before and Kylee couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh my God. You really were jealous of me flirting with him," he murmured. Thankfully, in the noise of the bar, only Kimrick heard him and he smacked the back of his head lightly in retaliation. "Domestic abuse! I'm calling the cops." Kylee said, louder this time. 

"I will definitely back you up on that statement," Wes said with a grin. Kimrick rolled his eyes and just took the beer Charlie pushed toward him. He signaled for another round that was brought over quickly, including one for Kylee. Kim raised his eyebrow at that, but didn't take it away.

"Don't get me in trouble tonight, got it?" He grumbled at the younger man. Kylee just smirked and bumped their shoulders together. Under the table, he slid his hand along the inside of Kimrick's thigh. "Innocence is my middle name," Kylee said, managing to hold back his laugh. Kimrick just rolled his eye, but didn't make any move to shift away from him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ky," Charlie said. "Kimrick told me you weren't feeling great after last night and that he was giving you the day off. Wasn't sure if you were gonna be able to join us tonight."

Kylee was surprised at the cover Kimrick had given him, but covered it well. "Yeah musta been something I ate, but I'm fine now. I slept like the dead, so that helped."

"You'll just have to make Kimrick take care of you, but let us know if he's doing a shit job and we can take over. I make a mean chicken noodle soup," Wes said. Kimrick choked on his beer. 

"Don't worry. He's taking real good care of me," Kylee assured them. Kimrick's face was bright red at this point and he desperately looked for a way out, but Kylee's hand had moved fully up his leg and was cupping his cock through his jeans under the table. He was half hard already and just had to settle for glaring daggers at the smirking teenager next to him.

Thankfully, the topic of conversation shifted onto the other things that had been happening around the ranch and at home with the other guys, but Wes noticed how close Kimrick and Kylee were sitting and thought it was a little strange, but didn't say anything. After a little while, he got up and dragged Kylee out onto the dance floor. Kimrick watched him out of the corner of his eye. Dylan waved his hand in front of Kimrick's face suddenly. He jumped and turned fully to the men at the table with him. "Huh?" He choked out elegantly.

"You just gonna stare or are we gonna address the fact that you've been glaring at Wes every time he so much as looks at the kid?" Dylan asked. Kimrick blushed, but didn't say anything as he took a swig of his beer. 

"Did something happen with Wes after y'all left last night?" Charlie asked. Kimrick shook his head. "Nah. Dropped him off and headed home. Ky and I talked for a bit and then passed out."

"I'm glad you're opening up to him a bit," Dylan said. "Maybe someone like him will do you some good."

"Jury's still out on that one," he muttered. 

On the dance floor, Wes stood a little closer to Kylee so that he could speak to him. "So I've been wondering a few things and I hope it's not rude to ask." Kylee raised an eyebrow at that, but gestured for him to continue. "When did you know? That you were gay I mean."

Kylee just laughed at that. "Well the first time I had sex was a pretty big indicator." Wes blushed at that and rubbed at the back of his neck. That reaction only fueled Kylee more and he grew a bit bolder. "Why Wesley, are you having impure thoughts?" He smirked and leaned a bit closer in. Wes barked out a laugh, but relaxed. 

"It's not something I ever thought about. But nah. Pretty sure I don't swing that way." They were standing too close though and Kimrick was still watching them, getting more and more pissed by the second as Kylee continued to flirt with Wes. 

He stood suddenly and made his way over to them under the guise of getting another beer. He caught Kylee's hand on his way through, pulling him back away from Wes just a bit. Kylee took a step back and rolled his eyes. "What was that about?" Wes asked. 

"Nothing. He just doesn't want me getting punched again." Wes nodded and dropped the subject, accepting it as true. "I'm gonna get some water. I'll meet you back at the table?" Wes nodded and Kylee made his way to the bar to join Kimrick. "There's no need to get all alpha dog on me," he said softly once he was within hearing distance. 

"There's no need for you to flirt with everyone either," Kimrick countered. Kylee rolled his eyes and took his water. He slipped his hand into Kimrick's and squeezed it briefly. "Let's get out of here soon, okay?"

Kimrick grunted, but nodded and pulled his hand away to grab the beer he had ordered. "We can see if one of the others can take Wes home. Lemme just finish this." They made their way back to the table and Charlie agreed to take Wes home. They hung out for another half hour before leaving. 

Kylee had a wicked grin on his face as they got into the truck, but didn't say anything. Once they were out onto the backroads, he made Kimrick pull over and off the road. "What?" Kim asked him.

He didn't answer as he reached over and unbuckled Kimrick's seatbelt. "What d'you think yer doin'?" His accent got thicker as all the blood in his body rushed south. Kylee grinned and had Kimrick's dick out and down his throat in less than a second. Kimrick groaned and bit his lip as he forced himself to keep from thrusting up into the hot heat of Kylee's mouth. Kylee swirled his tongue around the head and opened his throat to take as much of it in as possible. He gagged slightly, but managed to pull back just a bit. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kimrick's cock and stroked what he couldn't reach with his mouth as he worked him over. The angle was uncomfortable, but he had been thinking about what it would be like to suck the man's cock for over a month now and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"Shit Ky. Fuck that's good." Kimrick's head fall back against the headrest and he tangled his fingers in Kylee's hair. His other hand moved to grope Kylee's ass, forcing the younger man to arch his back and take more of him into his mouth. He opened his throat again and swallowed around him and Kimrick moaned loudly. "Almost there. Jesus Christ." 

He groaned and held Kylee still by the back of his neck. He thrust his hips up once, twice, three times and came with a low groan. Kylee swallowed it down as best as he could, but some leaked out of the corner of his mouth. He pulled off after a moment and wiped at his mouth before Kimrick dragged him up and kissed him hard. Kylee was laughing as they broke apart for air. "Come on. Let's get home. There's no way in hell I'm letting you fuck me in this damn truck." Kimrick let out a breathless laugh and tucked his cock back into his jeans. Kylee was still laughing as he redid his seat belt and they pulled back out onto the road.


End file.
